Tickle Fight
by mia-chan mi-chan
Summary: Misaki always loses to Tsubasa in five straight games… will she win if she declares a tickle fight? MisakiTsubasa


Disclaimer: I borrow… not own…

A/N: oh gosh… I am so lovesick these days… and this idea kept pestering me to no end… I can't stop these bad thoughts away from me… anyways… I hope you like this… MisakiTsubasa fic… you should tell me what you think… they seem to be ooc to me… but please tell me what your mind is telling you!

---

Tickle Fight

---

The sun was really high that day. It was a sunny Saturday and no classes… of course… the birds were singing peacefully, the leaves were swaying silently and all the nice, pleasant things are there… except for one…

"Why do you always have to win? I hate to play against you! You always win! I can't even win a single game!" a shriek echoed thru the forest of their school. "I bet you cheat!" the female harrumphed as she crossed her arms before her chest.

"I don't do cheating, Misaki…" he answered as he rested his from against a nearby tree trunk. "Just accept you fail…" he smirked.

"NO! I won't! I believe you cheat! I dare you to another game!" the redhead insisted as she held her fists tightly. "We will not stop playing until I beat you!" she added while she sat in front of him.

"It is easier to forfeit than to play another game…" he sighed, his eyes stared at her bright, determined eyes. Knowing her personality, Misaki wouldn't give up as simply as he thought she would. "What do you want to play next?"

"Hmmm… how about an arm wrestling match?" she thought out loud. They had done various games… such as blackjack, poker, solitaire and hearts, and so on and so forth…

"An arm wrestling match, are you sure?" he asked, sounding interested with her suggestion. Tsubasa saw her nod her head in approval. He handed out his hand and she clasped hers with his.

"3…" Misaki whispered. "2… 1… go!" and her hand was down. She lost, again… "NO! It's already the fifth game! And still I lose!" Misaki murmured.

"Surrender already… I am so bored of your stupid games…" he stated as he looked at her, letting his hands support his head.

"Oh… now you call it stupid!" Misaki gritted her teeth. Then an idea hit her. Maybe that game can make her win… "Okay, Tsubasa this is the last game… after this I won't bother you anymore with my 'stupid games'…"

"Whatever… what is this game anyway?" he stared at her while she began to smirk.

"It's Tickle Fight… whoever can pin the other who forfeits wins… of course you should only tickle!" her leer was growing even wider. "There is a rule… we must NOT use our Alices…" she can win this Tickle Fight. She can feel she can succeed it.

"Do we start now?" he questioned as he sat straight. He knew Misaki can defeat him with this game… she knew all his ticklish parts. But he doesn't know hers… anyway he can always find hers.

"Ready… set… go!" she exclaimed, but after she said that she started to laugh. Tsubasa was attacking her sides. He was quite good at this, very good. "No… hahaha… s-stop… Tsu-tsuba-ba-saaa… s-stop… n-nnn-noooo…" she cackled. Misaki was on her back already, suddenly she teased Tsubasa's sides, thus, giving her the chance to pin Tsubasa. She sat on his waist and straddled him for stability.

"H-hey… s-stop it… M-Misaki…" he chuckled as he started to wiggle under her from. Misaki was now sitting on his hip region as she tickled his sides. He was laughing but to her misfortune, he sat up. "I said stop it" he muttered darkly, as she did obliged. "Got 'cha…" he sneered as he pressed her down to her back.

"NO!" she giggled louder as Tsubasa pushed her sleeves upwards, his fingertips slightly touching her bare arm. "NO! NO! NO!" she chortled as he slowly stroked her ticklish arm.

"I did not know you were ticklish here…" Tsubasa hissed as he continued to torture Misaki. He let his fingers walk on her soft skin and gaining a few whimpers. "Are you going to give up?" he added as he looked down at her reddish brown eyes.

"NO!" she continued to giggle. He was having his fun. Tsubasa then tried to tickle her at her sides again, but he heard her say something. "Tsu-tsubasa… I… I…" she stuttered.

"You what?" he inquired as he stopped his doings. He stared at her.

"I… I…" she avoided his gaze. Her face a little flushed from his previous actions.

"You what? Do you forfeit?" he hopefully said while he positioned himself on her legs.

"I would never!" she beamed as she forced him on his back and held his hands together above his head.

"You conniving girl… you acted like you were going to give up! And then you turned the tables…" he said, feeling helpless.

"I won't lose this match…" she mumbled. Misaki leaned in closer to his face and smiled prettily. Tsubasa blushed as he noticed the distance their lips were apart. It was too close. He reddened while he reflected. "I would not lose to you…" she spoke softly and then she blew delicately at his red ear.

"H-he-hey! S-s-st-top-stop th-a-th-a-t…" he panted between cringing and chuckling.

"I know that you are very sensitive here…" she smirked as she traced the outline of his jaw. She was right when she felt him squirm under her. "You are responsive also here…" she puffed hot breathe on his neck. "Do you surrender? You cheating guy?" she asked after she fanned his exposed neck. "Just forfeit now… so we can finish this now…"

"I do NOT cheat…" he answered as he wriggled stubbornly. "I won't let you win!" he continued to twist and turn below her. Tsubasa smiled as Misaki started to loose her balance on him. Misaki landed on the ground just after that, she was trapped with his hand restraining her two hands. "I would win this…" he grinned as he blew, gentler than her, on her neck. "I would never give up…" he whispered sweetly as he brushed his lips gently on hers.

Her eyes grew large. "What was that about?" her smile turned to a smirk. "Can't loose to a beautiful lady like me… I thought you won't give up?"

"I would not forfeit… a kiss isn't a way to surrender anyway…" he smiled as he continued to blow on her neck. "I will puff hot air right here until you surrender…" he heard her cackle.

"OH MY GOD! MISAKI, TSUBASA! WHAT ARE THE TWO OF YOU DOING?" a brunette screamed. Seeing two of your closest friends in a position like that might give you the shock of your ten year old life and cause you to faint. As for Mikan Sakura, she did faint.

---

A/N: tell me what you think! Mwah!


End file.
